Спутник
thumb|250px|Три луны [[Татуина]] Спутник или луна ( ) — природный объект, вращавшийся вокруг небесного тела, например, планеты. Они различались по размеру, атмосферным условиям, климату, жизни местного населения. Некоторые луны были абсолютно безжизненными и выглядели как голый кусок камня, такие, как правило, имели безвоздушное пространство. Примером может служить Фолор, который вращался по орбите Комменора. Другие же наоборот были покрыты пышными джунглями. Таковой являлась четвёртая луна Явина. Число лун планеты могло сильно различаться. Иногда спутники назывались так же, как и планеты, если они были достаточно развиты и заселены. Например, экуменополис Нар-Шаддаа, известный как «Луна контрабандистов», был спутником Нал-Хатты. Также как и Корусант, он полностью застроен. Зонама-Секот до определённого времени тоже считалась луной. Она была замаскирована в качестве одного из 18 спутников газового гиганта Мобуса. Статус астрономического объекта может меняться в зависимости от изменчивой природы и других черт. Дксун находился очень близко к своей родительской планете Ондерону. В некоторые времена года, их атмосферы соприкасались, в результате чего их считали планетами-сёстрами. Жители планеты Кариды считали свою луну талисманом. Имперская академия использовала её изображение как эмблему. Во время обучения в академии Мако Спинс пытался удалить эмблему, в результате чего уничтожил всю луну. Появления * * Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 2 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 3 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 5 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 1 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 2 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 3 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 5 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 1 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 3 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 5 * ''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Star Wars: Starfighter * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Battlefront * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Lost Temple * * * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code * * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2 * Star Wars: Dark Times 8: Parallels, Part 3 * Star Wars: Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4 * Star Wars: Dark Times 10: Parallels, Part 5 * Star Wars: Dark Times 25: Fire Carrier, Part 3 * Star Wars: Dark Times 31: A Spark Remains, Part 4 * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2 * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 4 * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3 * Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер * ''Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла * Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике * This Crumb for Hire * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи / audio drama * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда / novel / junior novel * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Tilotny Throws a Shape * Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4 * Star Wars 9 * Star Wars 12 * Star Wars 3-D 1 * Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth * Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine * Riders of the Maelstrom * The Pandora Effect * ''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic * Империя и Восстание: Лезвие бритвы * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Shadows of the Empire * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая / novel / junior novel * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * The Jabba Tape * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * ''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Война за бакту * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * X-wing: Ставка Соло * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * X-wing: Месть Айсард * Тёмная империя * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Меч тьмы * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10 * Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 * Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade * Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End * Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties * Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 11 * The Tale of the Aiwha Pod Не-каноничные появления * The Star Wars 2 * The Star Wars 7 }} Источники * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * * * * * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * Корусант и Центральные Миры * Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide * * Иллюстрированный атлас * Галактика в войне * * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * Солнца фортуны * * * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира}} Категория:Астрономические объекты Категория:Спутники